The Diamond Keys
by Rabbitleap
Summary: There are twelve golden gate keys of the stars and seven diamond gate keys of the ancient times. Though, one girl finds one of the diamond keys with duel elements that has the power to take down a dragon? What adventures will come from a spirit and mage?(Story takes place after Tenrou arc, the small training phase, but there is no GMG, if this makes sense at all XD)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy looked at the diamond key that was inside the pawn shop in Hargeon. "This is supposed to be a celestial key?" Lucy asked. "I have no idea if it's an actual celestial diamond key or it's a duplicate, but I know that it's a the key to the Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer," The old woman behind the counter explained. "How much is it for?" Lucy asked. "I've priced it at 100 jewels. Though, it could be a fake key," The old woman answered, but also warned. "I've got a good feeling that this is a real celestial key. I'll take it anyways," Lucy swiped up the key and lay down the jewels for the key and left, calling 'thanks' to the old woman. Lucy ran to the forest so she didn't cause any destruction in the town and looked at the key, hoping that it was the real deal. "I'm connected to the spirit world. Heed my call, open, gate of the Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer," Lucy called out, preparing for anything to happen. The key glowed as strong magic power coming from the key. Lucy gave a small smile as a person appeared in front of her. The glow went away, only for Lucy seeing a pink-haired man frowning with his hands crossed over his chest. "Another that wants me to become their personal servant. I was hoping that no one would ever pick my key up again," The pink-haired teen said in disgust.

* * *

**So, this is my teaser for my new story. I had promised that I would keep up three stories at a time and since I finished Cats And Mages, I decided that I would start a new story! Can't wait to post the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**First official chapter is out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe a word the man had said. "I don't want to use you at all, only for battle purposes. I want you to become my friend," Lucy tried.

He glared. "Please, fight be my side," Lucy tried again.

"Why should I believe you?" The teen challenged.

Lucy gritted her teeth, not finding a way to get him to believe. "I don't have a way for you to believe. If I call out another spirit, you may thing that I'm telling them to lie," Lucy admitted.

"What other kind of spirits," He asked, seeming a little interested.

"I have silver gate keys and then the golden zodiac gate keys," Lucy told him, hoping that would get him to believe.

"No other diamond keys?" He asked.

"Other diamond keys? There's more than just one?" Lucy asked.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked.

"I could look for others if there are other diamond keys," Lucy wanted to really find out more about the diamond keys.

A figure glowed next to Lucy, only to see it was Loke. "Loke," Lucy said in shock.

"Be careful. The diamond gate key spirits are some of the toughest to convince after being betrayed five hundred years ago," Loke explained.

"Loke how do you know this?" Lucy asked.

"The Spirit King told us earlier when you first entered Hargeon. There's seven diamond keys that possess the power to slay dragons, but each have their own element. The seven dragon slayers are the toughest celestial spirits out there," Loke explained.

"Is there a way to convince him?" Lucy asked.

"We're unsure Lucy. Though, due to an unknown betrayal the dragon slayers split, taking their keys and hiding them in different locations," Loke continued, but then looked at the man.

"Tell me, dragon slayer, what's your name?" Loke demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" He challenged.

"This is going to be truly difficult. I'll immediately lose to him if we enter a fight," Loke hissed in frustration.

"What should we do Loke? You have a more direct connection to the Mr. Moustache Man," Lucy told him.

"I know, but he doesn't know either," Loke gritted his teeth.

Lucy thought, trying to think of a way to convince him. An idea came to mind and Lucy stepped forth, feeling determined. The movement confused the dragon slayer. "Loke, don't you dare move from there, no matter what happens," Lucy gave a small glare at him and then continued towards the dragon slayer, seeming to be quite confused.

Lucy was only a few steps away from the dragon slayer and his eyes flashed with realization. His arms uncrossed as he stepped back slowly. "Don't you dare," He warned.

Lucy continued forward as he stepped back slowly. All of a sudden, Lucy ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He stiffened in her arms and Loke watched for any sort of attack the dragon slayer would do. "Please, be my spirit and stand by my side. I would never abuse you at all," Lucy told him.

The dragon slayer was stiff, but Lucy could feel that he had an abnormal body temperature, making him really warm and comfortable. "Please, having a spirit like you would really be nice. I never knew that there were other types of keys besides the zodiac and the silver gate keys. Having a friend like you is something that I need and you wouldn't be so lonely," Lucy pleaded.

Silence, the dragon slayer stiff and Loke ready to move to protect his master. Many moments passed, Lucy determined to cling onto him until he agreed to be a spirit of her's. She was hoping that her hug would get into his heart and perhaps open him up to her more. Lucy tried once more, "Having someone like you by my side would make me feel safe. If you're stronger than the zodiac gate keys, then I'm sure no one would be able to stand against you."

The dragon slayer continued to stay stiff, but then he shifted, wrapping his arms around her to return the hug. "Fine, I give. I'm Natsu Dragneel, Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer," He introduced himself, seeming quite calm.

Lucy was shocked that it was quite easy to get him on her side. Only a simple hug had gotten him to be one of her friends that would fight for her. Loke, on the other hand, stared at Natsu, seeming to be stuck. The two broke from the hug and Loke said, "Natsu Dragneel, also known as Salamander. Known to be able to overpower the other six dragon slayers in a fight, making him the leader." Natsu glared at Loke.

"Is there a problem with that?" Natsu asked him.

"In books, you're considered the toughest, strongest, and overpowering. Though, I can't believe that you're so kind, gentle, and calm to others," Loke told him.

"That's only in battle. If I were all of that all the time, I would've killed my new master as soon as I was summoned," Natsu told him.

"Don't you think about it now," Loke took a step closer, feeling rage pulse through him.

"Why would I want to do it? It would be unfair to not give her a chance as a mage and my new master," Natsu crossed his arms again.

"Loke, I'm done with this. Go back now," Lucy ordered.

Loke paused, giving one last glare at Natsu before returning to the celestial realm. "I'm sorry. I was hoping Loke wouldn't start a fight, but anyways, I'm your new master, Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy told him with a smile.

Natsu returned the smile. "I'll fight for you as long as you don't treat me like a servant. I hope we can get to know eachother better," Natsu told her.

"I'll let you return to the celestial world now," Lucy told him. "I don't go to the celestial world. I go to another world," Natsu told her. "Oh, I didn't know. You can tell me later about it. For now I'll let you return," Lucy told him and Natsu gave a nod and then disappeared.

Lucy looked at the diamond key and smiled. She placed it with the rest of her keys and began to walk back towards the town.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoy the first official chapter of my new story, but don't forget to check out The Gift Of Living Forever and When The Flame Turns Black, with its sequel When The Flame Turns Black: Resurrection. If you enjoyed this story, then don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy and her team, consisting of Gray and Erza, arrived at Magnolia and headed to the outskirts of town, straight to the guildhall. Though, they ran into trouble. The guild members of Twilight Ogre. "Here's some more of those fairies," One snickered.

"Twilight Ogre? I thought Master dealt with you," Erza said, a bit surprised.

"That was months ago. Now we want our revenge," The leader of the group said.

"Why? There's nothing to take back!" Gray stepped forth.

"You'll pay for messing with us," Erza said darkly.

"We won't pay anything. Now, if you just allow us to beat you, it'll be just fine," The leader stepped forth, drawing his weapon.

Lucy grabbed Virgo's key. Though, Gray's eyes landed on her new key. "Lucy, what's the new key?" Gray asked.

"It's my new spirit that I got from Hargeon. The diamond keys are even rarer than the zodiac gate keys," Lucy told him.

"It's a real diamond key?" Gray questioned further.

Lucy nodded. "Then call it. Ul told me about them after I saw a book," Gray told her.

Lucy stared at Gray, but then put Virgo's key away and pulled the diamond key out and called, "Open, Gate of the Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer, Natsu."

The same pink-haired man came out, looking a little more cheerful with a small smile on his face. "A fight, is it?," Natsu asked her cracking his knuckles.

Lucy gave a nod and said, "I'm counting on you, but don't kill them, just knock them unconscious."

Natsu charged head on, without magic, he punched the leader in the face and then the rest of the group he finished off quickly.

"Thanks Natsu. You can go back," Lucy offered a smile and then he disappeared.

"So you got your hands on one of the seven diamond keys. The leader of them?" Gray questioned, his gaze locked on the key.

"Yeah, I did. What about it?" Lucy questioned back.

"I heard that they would kill anyone that called to them. In the book I read about them, they were called ruthless, monsters, murderers, dangerous people, and even evil. Though, more specifically, the leader is reckless, tough, and very dangerous. It is said that he had beaten the other five male dragon slayers, making him the leader," Gray explained.

"Though, there is seven in total. If he beat five of them, then what about the other one?" Lucy asked.

"There's only one female in the group. She's small and can heal and enchant, but still dangerous. She had told one of her masters 'I'm here to support others, but when I have to fight, I become the sky dragon'," Gray explained.

"Looks like you got your hands on a dangerous key. I hope he won't betray you," Erza finally said.

"Erza, Gray, Lucy! Quickly! A guild called Sabertooth is attacking us now!" They turned to see that Jet was with them.

They looked at eachother and nodded, then hurried off.

* * *

**Ok, I admit, this is shorter, but it leads up to the plot. Though, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, then don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

They rushed there, hoping to get there in time, but ran into a member of their guild. "I'll take care of her, you guys keep going," Lucy told them, pulling out Taurus' key.

They nodded and ran past. "Celestial gate keys," The white-haired girl whispered.

"So what?" Lucy asked.

"This'll be an interesting fight. "Pisces!" The white-haired girl called.

"Taurus!" Lucy called out.

Pisces and Taurus fought, but neither looked close to winning. "It seems I have no choice. Pisces, go back," The girl brought out two new keys, looking similar to Natsu's and called, "Sting-sama! Rogue-sama!"

"Taurus, go back, Open, gate of the Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer, Natsu!" Lucy quickly called, remembering that the zodiac keys had no chance against diamond keys.

Two men appeared in front of Yukino, smirking. Though, when Natsu appeared, their smirks and confidence seemed to drain as they stepped back, horror marked their faces. "N-Natsu-san?" Sting said.

"Y-you said you wouldn't take another master," Rogue implied.

"That was years ago, though, where was your promise of killing anyone that touched your keys?" Natsu's face showed anger.

Sting laughed and said, "Yukino seemed pretty good. Though, we're stronger than before. You'll be unable to beat us," Sting regained his confidence.

"You've been stuck in that world for quite awhile, now haven't you?" Rogue joined Sting by his side.

Natsu gritted his teeth, anger welled up inside. Lucy could feel the heat of his anger and took a few steps back. "You dare make fun of me?" Natsu growled.

Yukino looked away, seeing Minerva signal something. "Sting-sama, Rogue-sama, go back, we're leaving," Yukino ordered.

"Hopefully we can battle, Natsu-san," Sting said as they both disappeared.

Yukino made a run and the anger in Natsu died down, making Lucy stand by his side. "You'll get them back, I'm sure of it," Lucy told him.

"They'll be wishing they never challenged me," Natsu said darkly.

"You can go back. I need to get to the guild," Lucy told him.

Natsu gave a nod and disappeared and Lucy made her way to the guild.

She reached the area, seeing the guild in shambles. Sure, it was in pretty bad in the first place, but now it was in an even worse shape. She stood next to Gray and Erza, staring at the guild. "This is horrible," Lucy commented.

"If we were here, the guild might not have taken so much damage," Gray gritted his teeth.

They won't get away with this," Erza said, gritting her teeth.

The guild members looked to Master, hoping to hear something from him. "Master, why would Sabertooth attack us?" Levy asked.

"I wouldn't have a clue, though, they wouldn't attack us for no reason," Master gave some thought to the question.

"Maybe bragging that they're the strongest guild out there? We were the strongest and then Sabertooth went to being the strongest so perhaps just to brag?" Laki pointed out.

"Letting us know that we're not as strong as we used to be? Now that would be reasonable for a guild that became the strongest and would want to brag," Makarov agreed.

"We should start fixing up the guild," Erza changed her clothes to a hard-hat worker's.

Lucy sat down in the grassy field a little ways away from the guild. She summoned Natsu and he stood over her. "Sit down," Lucy told him and he did so.

"Why did you call me?" Natsu asked.

"For company," Lucy lay down on the grass to watch the clouds.

They sat silently until Lucy asked, "Can you tell me about the other dragon slayer keys?"

Natsu looked a bit surprised from the question, but answered, "I guess I can start by telling you about the first generation of dragon slayers. The first generation were taught by actual dragons. I'm one of them. Though, at first I was only a Fire Dragon Slayer until I ate lightning, giving me another element or mode," Told her a bit about himself.

He went on with the other slayers and they went silent again. "Natsu, were you originally not bound to a key?" Lucy asked.

Natsu didn't answer for a long time. "Yes."

Lucy gave him a confused look. "I was originally not bound to key," Natsu told her, looking down in the grass.

"Why are you bound to a key?" Lucy sat up.

"Dragon slayers began to disappear across the world and so they picked seven to bound to keys so we would last forever and gave us to a celestial mage and we never felt freedom again as were treated like tools. After a few of our masters, we began grouping up and killing our masters. We soon decided that we would hide our keys and until recently, it seems our keys are being found and put into shops to be sold," Natsu told her.

Lucy stared, wide-eyed with horror and shock. Though he, gave a soft smile and said, "Though, I'm kind of glad that I got a master again. Thanks to you, I remember that there are some nice people out there that won't treat you like trash."

Lucy gave him a hug and said, "I'm glad to have a friend like you," Lucy told him.

He wrapped his hands around her and said, "Thanks for everything you've done so far," Natsu said.

With that, they broke from their hug and began talking about other things and laughed as if nothing troubling was going on.

**Yay, I'm actually following my summer schedule! So, if you've forgotten what happened in the past two chapters, then I encourage to go and reread them because I had to do the same. Though, the important part is that I'm posting stuff up again for this story! Though, for a more important matter, 'The Gift Of Living Forever' is sadly going to end soon and I need you to go and vote for the next story! I have a poll posted and all summaries are posted at the bottom. I want to start writing it now so I can easily post chapters before receiving writer's block! So, I encourage you all to vote, whether your a fan of 'The Gift Of Living Forever' or not. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter to start off my summer FanFiction writing and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Me: Didn't have to comment on that Happy**


End file.
